Algo nuevo
by purpleraxn
Summary: SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes estaba temblando aún entre sus brazos cuando ella se acercó a su oreja y dándole un beso en el pabellón le preguntó si estaba bien. El cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo estaba perlado en sudor, resultado firme de cuánto había gozado bajo su roce y su besos, bajo su propia necesidad de verla tocar el cielo.

\- Sí, estoy bien..., muy bien - murmuró la castaña con una sonrisa perezosa en los labios. Sus ojos velados le daban un aire cansino.

\- Yo… - miró en esos orbes que la observaban con adoración y le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, dudando en si preguntarle o no. Nunca antes habían intentado algo así y no estaba segura de sí su pequeña iba a querer.

\- Tú, ¿qué, mi amor? – le sostuvo la cara con las dos manos, sus labios dejando besos cortitos en su mejilla, extasiada por el aroma a sexo que invadía la habitación. Sentía la duda de la otra mujer bajo la yema de los dedos.

\- Quería…, quería saber si quisieras probar algo…, algo nuevo – rastrilló sus costillas con la punta de los dedos, sus ojos cerrándose ante la dulzura excesiva de Mercedes.

\- Sabes que contigo estoy dispuesta a todo, Barbarita – sus dedos pasearon por sus hombros, su espalda y su cintura, cada curva siendo conquistada por sus manos.

Bárbara se mordió el labio y se alejó para poder buscar lo que había comprado esa misma mañana. Sentía la mirada expectante de Mercedes en su espalda y eso hacía que su excitación creciera, el aire muriera en sus pulmones y la saliva se volviera muy espesa como para tragarla. Abrió el último cajón de la mesa de luz y acomodó su cabello tras las orejas mientras tomaba el juguete por las correas, sintiendo lo semi raposas que eran, y se mordió el labio antes de mirarla sobre el hombro, chocando con los ojos curiosos de la pequeña Möller que intentaba ver qué tenía sobre el regazo. Tomando un poco de aire y coraje, la volvió a mirar.

\- Es…, es un strap on, pequeña. Pensé que tal vez te gustaría probar y…

\- ¿Un qué? – la curiosidad la terminó de consumir y con ojos abiertos se acercó a la morena, apoyando su mentón en su hombro para ver aquel objeto que le parecía desconocido pero cuya función anhelaba saber – ¿para qué es?

\- Es un… juguete – sonrió al ver su gesto de curiosidad y giró, sujetándolo frente a ella -. Sirve para darnos placer y podemos usarlo las dos – frunció la boca en un gesto divertido pero nervioso, sus mejillas poniéndose rojas.

El silencio sobrevino acompañado de la mirada crítica de la castaña, cuyas mejillas estaban sonrosadas y en sus ojos aún había atisbos del orgasmo que había hecho temblar cara parte de su cuerpo

\- Mira, Mercedes, era solo una idea, si no quieres yo te…- y sus palabras apuradas murieron en cuanto Mercedes acercó sus dedos, tocando la goma. Se mordió el labio cuando la otra mujer lo hizo y volvió a hablar – Tienes que pasar las piernas por aquí indicó los espacios entre las correas -. Yo puedo entrar en ti con él. - Sus ojos se tiñeron de duda y comenzó a sentir ansiedad ante el silencio de Mercede que todavía tocaba la textura del falo. Quizás no había sido buena idea.

Cuando iba a retirar el arnés para volver a guardarlo, la castaña se lo impidió, acariciándole la mano y sonriéndole abiertamente.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo? - le guiñó el ojo, sus mejillas sonrosadas con hoyuelos marcados.

La idea de Bárbara poseyéndola de esa manera la enloquecía, quizá ella también probaría pero primero estaba dispuesta para su mujer, ésa que le hacía descubrir el sexo y todas sus aristas. Bárbara sonrió sin saber muy bien qué hacer ante esa respuesta, así que se inclinó y le robó un beso mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

\- Creo que te falta algo... - murmuró la castaña contra sus labios, tomando entre sus manos las correas y quitándole el objeto. Su pecho subió y bajó, la excitación estaba presente de nuevo y hacía tan poco que el orgasmo la había golpeado que no podía creerlo. Se lamió los labios y la miró a los ojos – Déjame ponértelo.

La morena se bajó de la cama, la respiración totalmente errática mientras veía a Mercedes sentarse en el borde y acomodar las cuerdas con cuidado antes de ofrecerle uno de los espacios. La morena se sostuvo de su hombro, pasando una pierna y luego la otra. Mercedes besó su vientre mientras ajustaba un lado, luego el otro y subía lentamente por su pecho con besos húmedos. El juguete pendiendo ajustado al vientre de la morena, cerca de su rostro. Cerró los ojos un segundo.

\- Hermosa - le sonrió cuando vio a la más alta lista y se recostó en la cama, llamándola para que se reuniera con ella, podía notar su nerviosismo y eso hasta le daría ternura si ella no estuviera igual.

\- Mercedes, si no te gusta o te incomoda paramos, ¿bueno? – dijo, acariciando su vientre y colocándose entre sus piernas antes de ir más allá, cerciorándose de no aplastar a la más pequeña que la miraba con los labios entreabiertos.

\- Sí, Bárbara… - la atrajo en un beso urgente, su sabor en la otra boca recordándole cómo se había sentido sobre su humedad minutos atrás y logrando que un escalofrío la recorriera por completa.

El deseo en los ojos color menta era notable y la forma en que recibió su boca la hizo sentir todo su anhelo. Tomó sus caderas con dulzura mientras descubría su cuello con besos húmedos, oyéndola suspirar. Mercedes era algo que no se cansaría de hacer nunca, pequeña isla que amaba descubrir. Se mordió el labio cuando la tocó y la encontró húmeda, caliente. Sus dedos la dibujaron y la joven gimió, elevándose contra ella.

\- Eres preciosa, Mercedes. Y me encanta hacerte el amor.

El corazón se le llenó de ternura al ver a su Möller rebelde ruborizarse como la primera vez que estuvieron juntas. Eso era algo que no cambiaba y que no quería que cambiara jamás. Siguió tocándola, acariciándola, preparándola para entrar en ella y que no doliera, que se sintiera bien. Besó su boca antes de ponerse de rodillas, abriendo un poco más sus piernas, trató de controlar su respiración...

\- Bonita, vamos poco a poco, ¿sí? le acarició el rostro y la castaña asintió, sonriendo agitada antes de besar su palma.

Bárbara la miró con toda la ternura del mundo mientras tomaba el objeto entre sus dedos y lo pasaba suavemente entre los pliegues húmedos y sensibles de la otra mujer. Mercedes se estremeció con el contacto del objeto frío en su sexo, movió las caderas hacia adelante, Bárbara observándola con detalle, atenta a sus reacciones y las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Mercedes se lamió los labios al sentir la goma fría chocar su clítoris y presionar su entrada suavemente. Sus dedos se clavaron en la costilla de Bárbara y la otra se entrelazó con la de la morena sobre su estómago. Volvió a sentir presión en su entrada y su vientre se contrajo ante la sola idea, ante la necesidad.

\- Vamos a ir despacio..., tú nunca tuviste más que mis dedos dentro de ti – susurró contra su mejilla al inclinarse y Mercedes gimió, curvando la espalda, sus caderas chocando contra el dildo.

\- Está bien... – respondió contra su boca, esa que escapó antes de poder tomarla.

\- Dime cuándo te sientas muy dilatada... - rozó su mejilla con los labios abiertos y la frotó con lentitud.

Mercedes cerró los ojos, la lentitud de los movimientos haciendo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se encendiera un poco más. Elevó las caderas, Bárbara besó su hombro y suspiró ansiosa. Bárbara aún no entraba en ella y sin quererlo sus uñas ya se habían marcado en su espalda.

\- Por favor, tócame más - susurró contra su cuello, dejando un beso dulce en él.

Bárbara mordisqueó su hombro tiernamente y besó sus labios con candor empalagoso, la cabeza del juguete presionando en su entrada con lentitud. Mercedes gimió y se expandió al recibirlo pero sólo un poco, muy poco. La morena bufó excitada, su propio clítoris palpitando incontrolable contra la correa más ancha.

\- Dime si estás bien...

\- Sigue...- la miró a los ojos y sonrió, sus costillas expandiéndose al tomar aire.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí... – la voz le tembló y bajó la vista, entreabriendo los labios al sentir cómo se deslizaba poco a poquito dentro de ella.

Bárbara trataba de entrar lentamente en ella, cuidando de no lastimarla, fijándose en cada reacción que tenía la más pequeña. Ya no podía distinguir quién de las dos estaba más excitada y solo quería poseerla, escucharla gritar su nombre y que le pidiera más. Con los labios entreabiertos y el corazón en la garganta, comenzó un ligero vaivén cuando el juguete llenó casi por completo a Mercedes, quien suspiraba intentando acostumbrarse al tamaño del objeto.

Bárbara la besó en los labios y le sostuvo una mejilla con la mano, evitando que se fuera.

\- ¿estás bien? – mercedes solo asintió y besó su frente.

Acompasó sus propias caderas con las de la castaña que comenzaron a buscarla luego de unos minutos, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo bajo el suyo se iba tensando cada vez más. Rozó sus pechos con la punta de los dedos y Mercedes medio gritó ante el choque de ambas; lo cóncavo encontrándose con lo convexo, provocando que ella se enterrara casi por completo en Mercedes de nuevo.

\- Por favor – gimoteó con la voz rota.

\- ¿quieres que pare, bonita? - sus ojos se abrieron asustados, apoyando ambas manos junto a la cintura de la castaña.

\- No, no, no - dijo con desespero, su cuerpo tenso -, no lo hagas.

\- Bueno... - su mano sobre el colchón lentamente subió hacia su vientre y bajó a su sexo, colocando dos dedos alrededor de la unión. Mercedes gimió - Pon tus dedos ahí, así...

\- ¿así? – la respiración se cortó al sentirse tan húmeda, acompasando las caricias de sus dedos con el vaivén de sus caderas. Bárbara se inclinó y besó su nariz.

\- Me encanta tu olor, pequeña – confesó, depositándole un beso en la mejilla -, tu sabor – bajó a su cuello realizando un camino de besos mientras hablaba y se movía más rápido -, toda tú.

Mientras los movimientos comenzaban a volverse más rápidos, la morena capturó sus labios en un beso algo brusco, la cama chirriando.

\- Pon una pierna en mi cadera - pidió, apoyándose en los codos.

Sin necesidad de que se lo repitiera, obedeció, las lágrimas abrillantando sus ojos. La sensación era inexplicable y que Bárbara la mirara con esa adoración en medio de un acto tan salvaje la volvía loca.

El vaivén aumentó de velocidad y cerró los ojos, dejándose ir en la respuesta de aquellas caderas de las que amaba prenderse mientras la devoraba completa a la morena. Bárbara gimió, enterrándose en ella, Mercedes dijo su nombre en medio de un grito.

\- Pequeña...

La besó en los labios mientras se deslizaba en ella una y otra vez, haciendo que Mercedes gimoteara su nombre. La susodicha, sintiendo aquella humedad ya conocida escurrirse entre sus pliegues, esa que facilitaba las embestidas de Bárbara, supo que no le faltaba mucho y cerró los ojos, el sudor recorriendo su espalda.

Bárbara no necesitaba palabras de aquellos labios rosas e hinchados, sabía que estaba cerca de alcanzar el éxtasis sólo por la forma en que como se movía debajo de ella, lo ruborizada que estaba, cómo ya le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Pero quería alargar el placer el máximo tiempo posible así que la rodeó con los brazos y la sostuvo cerca, besando su cuello y su hombro, susurrándole cosas dulces mientras sus caderas se curvaban, haciendo que Mercedes siseara desesperada. Ya no tenía barreras para entrar en ella, no había resistencia y el cuerpo de la joven estaba más que predispuesto a la llegada del orgasmo. Las manos de la castaña se colocaron en sus hombros y le besó la mejilla antes de separarse y dejar ir los gemidos atorados en su garganta. Bárbara se adentró en ella con velocidad y la electricidad la recorrió de punta a punta.

\- Estoy muy...

\- No... - murmuró torpemente mientras la soltaba y sus caderas bajaban de velocidad -, aún no, pequeña.

\- Barbarita, por favor – casi imploró, meciéndose y tratando de encontrar la liberación –, no puedo más.

¿Placer? Placer era ver a Mercedes en las puertas del orgasmo; un deleite casi insano era contemplar las gotas de sudor en su frente y cómo brillaban sus ojos.

\- Mi amor, por favor - tomó su rostro para darle un beso apasionado, esos que quitaban el aire, y de paso morderle los labios para ella también saciar las ganas que tenía de la morena, quien sonrió.

\- Shh… - la cortó con piquitos y meció las caderas lentamente, entrando en ella hasta encontrarse por completo en su interior y saliendo casi por completo de nuevo - ¿te gusta?

\- Me gus..., me gusta, sí – tartamudeó mientras enredaba las piernas alrededor de la cadera de Bárbara para que siguiera embistiéndola de aquel modo.

Bárbara la tomó de una de las nalgas y la levantó, haciendo que Mercedes gritara al sentirla tan dentro. La morena aceleró los movimientos cuanto pudo, sacándole gemidos, llenándole de color las mejillas y eliminando la vergüenza a dejar expresar el placer que sentía. El grito que escapó de los labios de la joven fue acompañado de un par de uñas clavándose en sus costillas, la cabeza de Mercedes clavándose en la almohada mientras se dejaba arrasar por un orgasmo indescriptible

Sentía su propia humedad deslizarse por su piel y el sonido del cuerpo de una contra la otra era embriagador. El aroma a sexo inundaba su alrededor y ya no tenía fuerzas, sus muñecas temblaban al igual que sus rodillas.

\- Mercedes... - murmuró casi sin aliento, empujando todo lo rápido que podía.

Mercedes se estremeció y se derramó, arañándola, sintiendo que iba a desfallecer. La otra mujer respondió repartiéndole besos por el rostro mientras sentía también como la oleada del orgasmo se apoderaba de ella, haciendo que gimiera el nombre de la mujer de su vida, dejándose ir por el placer de poseer a Mercedes, de sentir cómo esta se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Bárbara empujó en ella por última vez y la rodeó con los brazos, sosteniéndola cerca, besando su cuello, susurrándole cosas dulces mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Con cuidado deslizó una mano entre ambas y lentamente deslizó el juguete fuera de su pequeña, oyéndola gemir ante la pérdida.

\- ¿estás bien, mi amor? - le acarició el cabello húmedo y miró en sus ojos color menta, húmedos por las lágrimas.

\- Sí - le sonrió y pestañeó, intentando mantenerle la mirada -, siempre que estés tú todo va a estar bien – le acunó la mejilla y besó esos labios, los dueños de aquella sonrisa perezosa que reinaba en ese momento.

* * *

autoras: flor & diana


	2. Chapter 2

_**La noche de los cambios.**_

Mercedes se llevó las piernas al pecho, recostándose contra las almohadas. El calor de aquella noche de verano era asfixiante pero aun así no se quitó la sábana de encima, cubriéndose lo suficiente, un libro de poesía descansando sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaba concentrarse.

Bárbara llegaría más pronto que tarde y la ansiedad la carcomía. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en ello y esa mañana había despertado con el coraje de hacerlo. Se lamió los labios y oyó voces fuera. Telma mencionó la palabra cuarto y supo que se trataba de su mujer. Removió sus piernas un poco y mantuvo el libro abierto, sus ojos pasando sobre las palabras sin lograr entenderlas del todo. Los pasos resonaron en el pasillo vacío, en la casa sin alma de esa noche sin luna y ahogada por la alta temperatura, y pronto una mano giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar la figura curvilínea del amor de su vida.

\- Mercedes – le saludó amorosamente, girando la llave que estaba en la cerradura –, ¿cómo estás?

\- Hola, Barbarita – le sonrió y cerró los ojos cuando la morena se acercó y dejó un beso en su frente.

\- ¿Qué lees?

\- Algo sin importancia – cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, sus ojos fijos en la mujer que tomaba asiento junto a ella. Bárbara sonrió y acarició su muslo lentamente antes de inclinarse y besarla en los labios.

\- Pues yo acabo de cerrar la puerta de mi casa hasta mañana para poder quedarme toda la noche contigo.

Los dedos finos y tibios acariciaron su mejilla y sonrió, mordiéndose el labio. Bárbara dejó el bolso en el piso sin mucho cuidado y se acercó, rozando sus narices para después robarle un beso y apoyar su frente en la de ella. Las manos de Mercedes le acariciaron los brazos desnudos y se sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos de cerquita, volviéndose los cíclopes de Cortázar.

\- ¿Es muy temprano para quitarte la ropa y quitarme las ganas? – preguntó dulcemente la más joven de la familia Möller, sus dedos jugando dentro de la manga del vestido azul que tanto amaba.

\- No lo creo, no. – sonrió y besó sus labios con ternura, sus manos bajando la sábana para dejar a la vista su pecho descubierto.

Con el labio inferior entre los dientes, deslizó sus manos más sobre la espalda de la morena, sintiendo su nariz acariciar su piel como si fuera un cachorrito dando amor. Bárbara últimamente le hacía el amor de manera extremadamente tierna, pero ella extrañaba la pasión casi salvaje de los primeros tiempos y quería recuperarla. Esa noche quería que Bárbara perdiera los estribos nuevamente, quería quitarle el aliento con besos y caricias, con todo eso que llevaba reteniendo por meses. Con dedos delicados tomó el cierre y lo bajó hasta la mitad de la espalda, metiendo la mano bajo la tela y desabrochando el sostén de paso.

Pronto Bárbara estaba sobre ella e intentaba acomodarse entre sus piernas pero Mercedes no se lo permitió, empujándola delicadamente sobre la cama mientras se quitaba la sábana de encima y se colocaba a horcajadas sobre ella. La boca de Bárbara cayó abierta y sus ojos se oscurecieron un tono más, su lengua húmeda entre sus dientes. Mercedes pasó sus manos por sus pechos, haciendo algo de presión, arrancándole un gemido.

\- ¿Te gusta? – su sonrisa de costado, esa pícara y dueña de la razón apareció en su rostro y Bárbara tragó grueso.

\- No pensé que alguna vez tú lo… llevaras – sonrió algo sonrojada y bajó su mano por el vientre desnudo de Mercedes, sus uñas raspando su piel hasta encontrarse con las correas y la goma fría.

\- Puedo ser una caja de sorpresas.

La morena rodeó el juguete con los dedos y pasó de arriba abajo, Mercedes tragando nerviosamente mientras mecía las caderas sobre su vientre. Deslizó su mano por su pecho hasta subir por su brazo y tomarle la muñeca, haciéndola a un lado. Sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa y Bárbara rió, posando su mano en su muslo. Mercedes se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con dulzura, aumentando poco a poco la temperatura del beso, acunándole la mejilla mientras su lengua chocaba con la de la otra mujer y sus gemidos morían contra sus dientes. Mordisqueó su labio inferior y tomó las mangas del vestido, trayéndolas hacia adelante para liberar el pecho de la mujer que en esos momentos tenía los pechos sensibles y los pezones erectos. Los rozó con la punta de los dedos, bajando con su boca por la piel nívea y cálida de su cuello, el dulzor del perfume todavía presente en el aroma a sol del cuerpo moreno, ése aroma tan particular que ella amaba.

Los gemidos quedos de Bárbara comenzaron a subir de volumen y las repeticiones se multiplicaron, sus dedos en su cabello corto se mantenían haciendo presión en su cabeza para que no se alejara de aquel pecho que ahora atendía con hambre, chupando y rodeando con la lengua una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo se volvía cada vez más erecto y cómo el cuerpo de la mujer se curvaba, buscando más contacto con ella. Sin muchas ganas, se alejó de su tórax y se apoyó en las rodillas para luego bajarse de la cama. Le extendió la mano y Bárbara la tomó sin rechistar.

Paradas frente a la otra, Mercedes le volvió a tomar el rostro para unir sus labios en un beso lento y caliente, las manos de Bárbara posándose en sus caderas y pegándola más a ella. La morena no soltaba ese poder que tenía a la hora del sexo y a ella eso la enloquecía. Tiró de la falda del vestido, haciéndolo hacer alrededor de sus pies y, besando su vientre, subiendo por su pecho hasta volver a su boca. Bárbara la tomó del mentón y mordió su labio inferior antes de alejarse y sonreírle.

\- ¿Ya te dije que eres lo más precioso que tengo en mi vida? – sus dedos rodearon su ombligo y lentamente se metió dentro de su ropa interior, la mano de Bárbara rodeándole la muñeca.

\- Sí…, siempre.

\- Engreída...

Mercedes sonrió y se mordió el labio al ver cómo Bárbara cerraba los ojos y entreabría la boca al sentir sus dedos separar sus labios y deslizarse por su humedad, por las gotas acumuladas del placer creciente de los últimos minutos.

Estaba caliente y sensible, palpitando contra sus yemas que hacían círculos en su clítoris, sintiendo cómo su respiración se volvía más irregular. Llevó una mano hacia el cabello recogido y lo desarmó, haciendo que su cabello oscuro cayera a los lados. Le acarició el rostro con la punta de los dedos y besó sus labios, pequeños piquitos que contrastaban con la velocidad que sus dedos habían tomado dentro de su ropa interior. Bárbara ahogó un gemido contra su boca y se sostuvo de sus hombros, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio.

\- Quiero oírte, Barbarita – empujó sus dedos en ella y el interior caliente y sedoso la recibió encantado.

Le tomó una pierna con algo de esfuerzo y la acomodó encima de su cadera, el juguete golpeando su muñeca mientras ella embestía en la morena que ahora tenía la frente recostada contra su mentón y gemía sin restricciones.

\- Mercedes… - murmuró, levantando la cabeza para besar sus labios.

La mujer en cuestión se retiró de su interior para luego soltar su pierna y bajarle la braga sin ningún problema, bajando con besos dulces por su vientre. Bárbara enredó sus dedos en el cabello lacio y revuelto de su mujer y suspiró al sentir un beso debajo de su ombligo.

\- A ver, siéntate – murmuró en su piel y la mujer lo hizo sin resistencia alguna.

Sus rodillas tocaron el piso frío antes de siquiera pensarlo y su boca no tardó en encontrar el camino por uno de sus muslos hasta el sexo anhelante que la recibió encantado, los dedos de la morena acomodándose en su nuca mientras apoyaba una mano tras su espalda y aguantaba su peso, elevando las caderas contra la boca suave de la castaña que besaba y lamía, sus dedos abriendo sus pliegues, su lengua chocando con su clítoris sin detenerse. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus dedos apretándose en la piel de Mercedes; la cordura abandonó su cuerpo en el momento en que los dedos ya húmedos volvieron a buscar cobijo en su interior y los labios delicados se cerraron alrededor de su clítoris. El calor subió por todo su cuerpo, ahogando sus pulmones, quemando sus riñones, generando electricidad en la punta de sus dedos. Aguantó el gemido en su garganta y su mano cedió, su cuerpo cayendo hacia atrás, sus caderas elevándose y Mercedes sin soltarla, sus manos en su vientre, subiendo hacia su pecho. Sus dedos se entrelazaron cuando la castaña le cubrió los senos y se quedaron allí, respirando el aire viciado a sexo que las rodeaba. La boca de Mercedes no se detenía sobre su entrepierna, tomando todo lo que el orgasmo había dejado hasta que Bárbara murmuró que se detuviera.

Besos mojados se repartieron por su vientre hasta su mentón y besó sus labios con ternura, acariciando sus costados a medida que subía. La morena le sostuvo el rostro y besó su boca, respirando de ella, llenándose los pulmones de su aroma. Rozó su mejilla con los labios abiertos y ambas suspiraron, el cuerpo de Mercedes pegándose al suyo con complicidad.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – susurró contra su piel y Bárbara suspiró, sus manos bajando a su espalda, arañando suavemente sin dejar marcas.

\- Bien…, - se lamió los labios y la castaña levantó la cabeza para mirarla – muy bien.

\- Me alegro, porque esto no termina aquí – rozó su frente con sus labios y presionó un beso en ella.

Bárbara suspiró cuando los besos suaves aplacaron la fiebre en sus poros, sus manos calientes cayendo por sus curvas, reclamándola como suya como si alguna vez se la hubieran robado. Los dientes de Mercedes tiraron de la pielcita debajo de sus senos, una posible marca creándose, y gimoteó cuando las manos de la joven le separaron los muslos. Los dedos de Mercedes se deslizaron entre sus pliegues todavía húmedos, contra su botoncito palpitante.

\- No sabes cómo me encanta tocarte – sonrió con inocencia desmedida y la morena tragó saliva, acariciando sus mejillas.

Mercedes se sentó junto a ella y acarició su pecho con la punta de los dedos, descendiendo hacia su clítoris de nuevo y acariciándolo con rapidez, alzando su temperatura desmedidamente. La morena se mordió el labio y tomó su muñeca, gemidos amortiguados resonando en la habitación.

\- Quiero que te des vuelta – susurró, volteando su cabeza hacia ella. Bárbara asintió lentamente, soltándola y haciendo como la joven Möller pidió.

Acomodó la cabeza contra el colchón y las manos de Mercedes se deslizaron por su espalda en dulces caricias, descansando en la curva de su cintura y volviendo de nuevo hacia su cuello. La sintió separarle las piernas e inclinarse sobre ella, haciendo a un lado su cabello y repartiendo besos en su nuca, haciéndola reír por las cosquillas. La sonrisa de Mercedes se pegó a su mejilla antes de que le dejara un beso dulce, con sabor a amor.

Se mordió el labio cuando la goma fría del dildo acarició su entrada, bajando hasta su clítoris. Sus caderas se elevaron un poco pero Mercedes la volvió a apretar contra el colchón.

\- Tú quédate quieta.

Las manos de su mujer se apretaron en sus caderas y lentamente descendió por sus nalgas hasta sus muslos, arañándola suavecito antes de tomar la punta del juguete y presionarla en su entrada. Bárbara jadeó cuando se deslizó en ella con cuidado, abriéndose paso centímetro a centímetro con una dulzura desmesurada. Llevó una mano hacia atrás y tomó la mano que descansaba en su cadera, entrelazando sus dedos. Entreabrió los labios en un gemido largo y ronco cuando la sintió casi por completo en su interior, retirándose al segundo siguiente. El cuidado de Mercedes fue disminuyendo conforme su cuerpo se adaptaba a la invasión exquisita, la fricción perfecta que la castaña lograba generar en su interior. Apoyó la frente contra el colchón y los dedos se entrelazaron más fuerte, su otra mano aferrándose a la sábana, Mercedes comenzando a entrar y salir de ella con más velocidad. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con aquellos quedos de la mujer que ahora se encontraba encorvada sobre ella, cuyas caderas habían tomado un ritmo arrollador, empujando en su interior con tanta rapidez como salía, haciéndole sentir mariposas subir y bajar por su esófago, el calor incesante del pronto orgasmo incendiando sus venas, llenándole de latidos los oídos.

\- Mercedes…, pequeña – gimoteó, girando el rostro y levantando un poco el torso, la mano de la susodicha subiendo hasta su hombro, soltando sus dedos y apoyando esa mano junto a su cintura.

Cerró los ojos encantada cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con sus hombros, su espalda, la curva entre sus omóplatos. Las caderas de la castaña chocaron con las propias en un golpe seco, deteniéndose, y Bárbara ahogó un grito, su respiración explotando en cansancio. Mercedes gimió en su oreja y besó su cabello. Bárbara tanteó su vientre y acarició su ombligo, su vientre y ahí se detuvo, incapaz de moverse cuando Mercedes se dejó caer sobre ella.

\- No, quédate quieta – le decoró la cabeza con besos y se inclinó de costado, buscando su boca.

La castaña rebuscó entre sus piernas y se retiró con lentitud, oyendo la queja de Bárbara cuando se sintió vacía. Le rozó los muslos con la punta de los dedos y besó su hombro antes de hacerse a un lado. Le tendió la mano, ayudándola a sentarse antes de unir sus bocas con voracidad. Y ahí, ahí en ese beso donde Bárbara sin necesidad de pedírselo se subía a horcajadas sobre ella, devorando sus labios como si la vida se le fuera en ello, se sintió más viva que nunca. Le acarició las costillas y tomó sus caderas, acomodándola mejor. Se separaron por un segundo hasta que una de las manos de la joven Möller guió el dildo en su interior de nuevo, arrancándole un gemido agudo, sus ojos cafés llenándose de lágrimas.

\- Por favor… - pidió, tomándole el rostro. Mercedes sonrió.

\- Muévete y ven, mi amor – apoyó sus manos abiertas en su espalda y se dejó caer contra las almohadas.

Las caderas inquietas de Bárbara comenzaron a moverse, los dedos de Mercedes apretándola más mientras sus bocas se reconocían con necesidad, como si fuera la primera vez. Mordisqueó su labio inferior y se alejó a mirarla, sus ojos cerrados, los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Metió una mano entre ambas y buscó el clítoris sensible, ejerciendo pequeñas presiones antes de empezar a hacer círculos. Bárbara apoyó las manos en las almohadas y la miró a los ojos, las pestañas húmedas mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

\- Ven…, córrete, por favor, y no dejes de mirarme - pidió con la voz rota, viendo el placer nublarle los granos de café que tanto amaba.

Bárbara se mordió el labio pero un grito agudo la obligó a abrirlos de nuevo, sus caderas dando movimientos descontrolados mientras el orgasmo se construía, subía más y más. Mercedes le sostuvo el rostro con una mano y le sonrió agitada, sintiendo su propio placer comenzar a aumentar desmesuradamente al ver el rojo cubrir el rostro de la morena, sus manos tirando de las almohadas… y se quebró. Bárbara apretó los dientes con fuerza y su garganta se cerró después de un gemido ronco, sus caderas clavándose contra las de Mercedes que continuaba acariciando la bolita de nervios que palpitaba descontrolada. Se retiró del vértice entre sus piernas cuando Bárbara se recostó en ella, apoyando su cabeza en su cuello. El sudor de su cuerpo la hacía brillar como una estatua de oro y en ese momento se sintió la mujer más suertuda del mundo, teniéndola a ella ahí, entre sus brazos, siendo la razón de esa sonrisa dulce que veía a diario, de esas noches imparables y de besos dulces que podían alejar a los fantasmas por días enteros. Le acarició el cabello y buscó sus labios, suspirando contra ella, las manos de Bárbara bajando junto a ella para poder erguirse y tomar esa pose de imponencia que tenía siempre, rehusándose a ser quien esta vez recibiera en lugar de dar. Rozó sus mejillas con los dedos y le sonrió una vez que se separaron.

\- ¿Y?

\- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a ciertos cambios, Mechita.

\- Ten cuidado… - le advirtió con la voz algo ronca y una ceja elevada, haciendo que riese.

\- Tú también deberías aceptar ciertas cosas – se lamió los labios mientras bajaba la vista hacia su pecho –. Ahora, pequeña, ¿me dejas a mí?


End file.
